halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax has just begun Uni, so his attendance will be sporadic My Latest request. Could I please get a response to my latest ship request? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 09:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Antimatter missiles and Machina Guardian Weapons I've got some ideas for Machina Guardian Weapons (all of the projectile weapons fire standard Machina ammuntion): *The Rifle of Urval Gaust- weapon of the first Machina to fight against the Church, later passed on to original Wild Seven Member Urvana Gaust. *The Axe of Avellian Mako-Weapon of one of the original Wild Seven *The Sniper Rifle of Catuga Benvora- Weapon of one of the original Wild Seven *The Energy Blade of Jarga Jastenon-Weapon of one of the original Wild Seven *The Seige Gun of Kaden Fondera-Weapon of one of the Original Wild Seven *The Chaingun of Malvelka Kriegor- Weapon of one of the Original Wild Seven *The Grenade Launcher of Hurk Argenta- Weapon of one of the Original Wild Seven, typical of the grenade launcher type weapons adopted by the Argenta prior to their discovery of rockets and missiles upon contact with the UNSC. Also, take a look at the CATACLYSM antimatter air space launched cruise missile I mentioned a few posts above this one. Basically its an antimatter-tipped air or space launched cruise missile fired from a Spear, Broadsword or Shortsword at large enemy warships, cities or other large, high value, targets. And.... The EXTINCTION Super Heavy Antimatter Bomb: An antimatter bomb with a 2000 lb antimatter warhead ( a mere pound of antimatter, as seen in the APOCALYPSE and CATACLYSM has the power of 100 hydrogen bombs). This device is the Necros Era equivalent of the NOVA, and is so large, no missile can carry it, it must be transported groundside by a Petrel Dropship before the fuse is set. Alternatively, the Petrel could be modified with a remote control system and sent on a one way mission into the target planet. Do I sound like a Broken Record? XD Hey Ajax. Sorry to annoy you. Just a quick question (THAT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!! XD). Okay, in that 'Ship steal' forum, I asked for two ships (to blow up! No...I was merly going to Pimp them...). Anyway, they were the UNSC Muay Thai (Baal) and the UNSC Goodwood (Tereus). Also, do you just lie there at night coming up with names, cause the just don't come to me. Guardians and their Weapons...and enclave and grunties too RE: Stuff Thanks. OK, Myth weapon names have been changed (I intended the Blade of Custode to be halberd-like, I just couldn't remember the word Halberd), AUR inter-factional weapons are a no-no, I'll get together with Subby and see if we can't cook up some Precursors, and I'll get to work on those articles. As for the Brute ships, I just had some new ideas that seemed very "Brute-like": examples, a "shock carrier", a speedy and heavily armored (though lightly armed) carrier made to break through a blockade and land troops planetside; a "cannon ship", essentially an enormous cannon plus engines built to destroy big capital ships; and a Super Dreadnaught, a slow yet powerful behemoth, not developed till the Necros War for anti-Necros Dreadnought duties. However, I decided upon a naming scheme using the names of the Chieftains of the Jiralhanae, and I think I'll just "rename" some of the old Covie ships via inter-wiki links. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:36, 23 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, may I bring to your attention the article known as The Behemoth (Self-Propelled Gun) by SPARTAN 119. Rename and link to Machina Vehicle template? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) M-50 Assault Rifle I made that weapon a while ago, before you did the Machina naming. I wish to see the article deleted, however I thought the image might be able to serve some use for one of the Machinas weapons. Necros I'm reading through WARDOG, and I'm trying to set up Lambda. Could I by any chance use Fireteam Romeo? They supposedly were at Earth for the second battle (I used them for GO), but I can edit that out if you wish. I want to use them as XOs for my SPARTANs. More questions. Can I use some Spartan II Class IIIs as XOs as well, specificallyGold Team? They used SPI. I've updated the article based on your objections. Thanks, I posed my questions a couple of days ago, I assume you missed them. Can I use Romeo and Gold Team as Lambda Company XOs. They've been edited based on your objections. ? right left a new message on world serpent but tell me how in the name of everything is super dreadnoughts your thing? and how do i delete a page such as my plasma fusion shell old and incorrect?J!MMY''8806 17:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ? so come on whats the reason for my plasma pistol being put as NCF J!MMY''8806 10:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Are you good with templates Are you good with templates because I am trying to find a weapon infobox and I cant find one and it sucks :( I'll message you if I find one. Necros Stuffzz *Can you tell me what class the UNSC Aeolus and the UNSC Arsenal are? I know they're both Prowlers, I just don't know the class. *Mind if I mention your Necros stuff with the Forerunners and such in my Battle of the Sol System article? *If you don't have it, perhaps you could have a National Guard-style division of the UNSC, composed of Flexible Marine regiments that defend UNSC worlds. *I was thinking, perhaps you could use a nickname scheme for the Havens that has to do with mythical locations, like Mu, Lemuria, Atlantis, Shangrila, etc *Does the UNSC have a de facto leader, like Hood formerly was? *Here's names for heroes and benevolent creatures to use for the Enclave ship classes; note that many of the benevolent creatures are already in use: Heroes *Gilgamesh *Ajax (oh no, more ego) *Agamemnon *Odysseus *Hercules *Atalanta *Perseus *Achilles *Orpheus *Oedipus *Theseus *Romulus *Remus *Beowulf *Aeolus *Xena *Arkantos *(Yamato) Takeru *Eitri *Brook *Regenleaf *Amanra Benevolent Creatures (note that many are in play with the Covie races) *Pegasus (in use) *Naiad *Dryad *Satyr *Faun *Muse *Fairy *Valkyrie (in use) *Ryu or Long (whichever's the benevolent Chinese dragon) *Dwarf *Elf *Gnome *Hippocampus (in use) *Einherjar (in use) *Djinn *Genie *Caladria (in use) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Unused weapons,ships,vehicles. I was wondering if you have any unused weapons,ships,and/or vehicles that you would not mind parting with. If you have any I could use that would be great.Many thanks.--DREADHEAD613 23:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppet Ajax, its me (EE) again. It says in the recent seits that someone called "Cute Grunties" has edited a page of mine. I think I'm being sockpuppeted (for real this time)... 00:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Problem thats massive I caught the guy who messed up the weapons page. I tried to undo the edit bt he had already edited multiple times so I couldnt do it. Anyway here is his name. 97.118.37.68 Srs-Biz K, thanks, got all that. And the Arsenal is the ship that Advent Children find at Linna, stripped of life. BTW, got any other satellites/stations besides the ones mentioned in WARDOG and other obvious stations? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Question I've been wondering for a while, what are the RPs on the Necros page that are listed in smaller font than ones such as Kanna and WARDOG? Are they going to just be short stories or something? BTW, I like the name change for the S-IV program even if it is a bit of a mouthful. Leftovers I would ,but there are too many unused weapons,and vehicles in this wiki,and it's a shame to let them go to waste.--DREADHEAD613 02:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Bravo Company? I was reading the plans on Operation: WARDOG, and I didn't see one for Bravo Company of the IVs,this a mistake or is it on purpose? I'll give it a shot..... I'm not very good at creating vehicles,but I'll try anyways.Thanks for the advice.--DREADHEAD613 03:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) lol Whut? Okay Ajax 013, you ban me from the freaking IRC for no good reason other than boo hoo you had to stop playing Call of Duty: World at War just to cater to you little buddies. I didn't start the argument on the IRC and you know it. This was copyed from the IRC when it all started: Hopefully UPS should come with my copy of Empire today. xD 'tis gewd That's what i've heard. Lol = Charging Cavalry into the backside of a French Arty unit so hard both they are thir cannon are pushed outta the lil' barracade thing they have I like the idea of different colours for each countries game. Dunno I got the SF edition seeing as it was only 'bout £4 more than regular * Meat_and_Taters reads: How to Destroy the World Starting with a Bunch of Haters for Dummies =P Doesn't the SF edition have like new elite battalions? Pfft M&T: shut the hell up you arn't funny you arn't cool HMS Victory, Roger's Rangers, Ottoman Organ Gun, lemme find others your just an idiot As you can see, that was completely unprovoked. All I did was crack a joke and ONI recon 111 just completely spazzed out. You say that I called the IRC a bunch of haters... okay, look at this: /me has his men torture her for.a few hours, then brings her to a hospital amd forces a doctor to keep her alive to feel the pain That's what Delta Team Curt said about my mother in the same chat room. Strangely he didn't get banned even though he was just joking. Somehow though I GOT THE BIG BAN FOR DOING THE SAME THING. As I've proved here, you jumped to the conclusion that I was being an asshole in the IRC and banned me without doing one ounce of investigation. Here, I've just proved to you that I did nothing wrong in that IRC and that you banned me just because: 1: you didn't bother to look into it at all and 2: your friends told you to. Now that I've proved you wrong, I demand that I'm unbanned. For future referal: DO A BETTER JOB. All I've seen here is that you're a bad administrator. Your methods of punishment are biast and unfair. You are a hypocrite that breaks many of the rules you swear to uphold. Look at the knave class: that's a personal attack on J!MMY8806 and you know it. You're not worthy of the power you have. You deserve a taste of the crap you dish out to people like me: newer users who are simply not respected in the community. You, in all honesty should be stripped of your power. For now on, take an example from the other administrators and do your job right. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) >_> <_< ... lol ONI was right, you are a freaking wall (or you just won't admit you're wrong =P). Well... Knave class = personal attack ph4i1!!!1!!eleventy!!shift!! on User:J!MMY8806. lol you still try to make excuses. Also (more lolz) the only thing funny about that article was the name (and you made fun of mine - more lolz x2) And the first thing you saw me do was actually post my nominee... >_> THEN LOL U STILL THINK I CAN CRUSH ONI OVER THE WEB XD. I guess I'll just take the ban, no use trying with you (wow ONI was right!? 0_o). So I don't really hate you anymore because... I've gotten quite a kick out of this xD Okay, the lolz have worn off a bit. (Still damn funny though =P). Well I've proved every point you said wrong in the message above, so there's not really much more nagging I can do. In fact the only truthful thing you said was my ZOMG THREAT WE SHOULD PANIC on ONI recon 111... Lastly you say that you've seen seven posts... lol you really do beleive anything they say. They probably only showed you what they wanted you to see. Dude... I'm so tempted just to paste the entire IRC chat right here... just one click away... no I can't because that's spam >:( I'm not really ban-dodging either... I always sign in with the same nick and IP... lol you're probably choosing not to see that too XD Like I said: I'll take the ban and you can continue doing whatever your commanders tell you to, being in denial, hating me, etc. Oh my god, i can't believe i'm laugghing so much..a xDD [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) More Necros Stuffz Three things: #Going to make long overdue pages for military awards/decorations/honors/etc, what do you think of these names: UNSC Decorations, USR Honors, JA Privileges (Brutes, I think, would give privileges, not decorations), Vorenus Awards, Machina Achievements, and Plainsfierian Acknowledgments. #Gonna make a template for all UNSC orbital stations satellites: got anything for me besides the SOL, LUNA, METEOR, and COMET satellites, and Command, Medical, and MAC stations? #What's going on with Grey Team? Let me know so I can help if possible. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Working on it I'm working on it, give me some timez. By the way, I also was wondering if I could use Gold Team as COs for Lambda. They're outfitted with SPI now and took tons of casualties, only a couple squads left (as per your recomendations) Shift Usage Actually, it's called holding the shift key and hammering other keys... DER DER DER PS: could you message me when I'm unbanned from the IRC? Otherwise I'll have to keep going there and checking to see if you or the other non-administrator people who somehow have ops powah 0_o kick me... Later, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) More Munitions and Launchers RE: Oi, Knave -- Thank you for your correspondence Dear Ajax, Thank you for your correspondence. Haven't heard from you for awhile. Sorry that we missed you on Halo Wars on Sunday morning; Max and I were together and were just about to go out with friends and his girlfriend. We should do co-op sometime; it'd be good to see you again, and let's talk then. When're you normally on? RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :You were very extraordinary in Halo Wars; I have a lot of lessons to learn from you! You have a very good strategy ... well, are you up for some more? Ping me on Skype. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 04:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Anro Hey, just saw your comment on my article. Where does the mother thing come from? Cause I never heard of that before. And when I finish the article the reason he was with his father will be explained, so I think its kind of pointless putting a NCF tag on something that has a plotline so unusual. You might not have noticed much difference so far, so i suggest you read my entry in the RP separatists, and future updates I may make. Thanks, BB. Blade bane 04:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane NCF Children In some clans, Sangheili children are raised in "common rooms" to ensure that all start on an equal footing and progress in rank by merit of their abilities. Members of some Sangheili clans rarely know their true fathers, and are usually raised by a maternal uncle instead. This may be a method of preventing status from being inherited in order to force children to make their own way in the world so they actively work for and earn advancement. Though, as some children's fathers were Swordsmen who were granted the right to reproduce with any number of female Sangheili they desire, the use of a maternal uncle as a father-like figure may have also been to allow children to be raised equally. A popular pastime Sangheili children seem to have is to catch and kill small rat-like creatures that also live on their home world. -Donated by a friend who decided to help me out. Members of some sangheili clans. Anro is simply not in one of these clans, because he was brought up in one of the lesser districts. My article is not NCF. Please remove the tag. Blade bane 07:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Gold Team Sorry to pester, but you seem to have a flood of correspondence and it seems I am getting lost in the shuffle. If only I was so popular. Anyway, Gold Team, Lambda COs, can I. Use SPI now, updated article based on your ideas. Yes or no. Oh, and Halo Wars. What is your gamertag? Nowhere near enough of my friends play it. And I'm still trying to set up a 3v3 all infantry game. Got it all, and I'll get to work on the ships soon (having serious internet modem crapiness and rain right now). Two things though: is the regular Grey Team gonna get integrated into Necros now? And semi-good suggestion for now-not-Grey Team: lost team of Beta S-III's. Unless that breaks canon. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) New User, needs info Hey, I'm a new user to the site, and I was wondering if you could clear some things up for me. 1. I know that all fanon has to agree with canon, but is there a rule for fanon agreeing with other fanon? Specifically, can my articles contradict others'? 2. If there is such a rule, could you send me a link so I know what's what? Many thanks, CarpeJugulum 23:50, 12 March 2009 (UTC) My Lastest Request Could I please get a response to my latest ship request for the UNSC Vixen and UNSC Protector? I want to use them in Wardog. Staff Sergeant Keith Johnson com link 04:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Munitions and SPARTAN IIs Alright Very original there Ajax. Don't delte a request from ODST Cobra, by the way. Weapon idea for your Necros fan fiction I have an idea of an acid cannon based off the defense mechanism of the bombardier beetle. Hyper Zergling 02:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) M41 naval gun on the Apophis class I saw that most of the carrier from the necros era got the M41 naval gun i would like to know if the Apophis class could get some of these(behind 45-80) please response me asap. CF 17:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Machina May I create a Machina? Nothing bad. Or Non Canon Friendly. Just a Machina. M41 Naval gun Sorry to bother you again just to let you know thst i add 107 M41 Naval gun to every Apophis ship if you doesnt agree just modify the number CF 03:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ok new Ajax i have posted new comments on the Continent and Stinger if you could please review and give me feedback, it would be much appreciated. J!MMY''8806 13:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) lulz Join in them.--DREADHEAD613 20:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I NEED HELP!!!!!! I made a planet article, Gromine (planet), but I have no idea what any of the words on the Infobox mean, so I need your help. IRC Sorry about the IRC, something stuffed up on mibbit. Please PM me if you can find a component thats supper strong, AND NOT GOD DAMNED CARBON. It doesnt matter if it melts, ive found a way around it. Thanks, Blade bane 06:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) That dedication thing was a joke, sorry if you took it to heart. I didnt mean any offense, so I am sorry for any you may have taken. Blade bane 23:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Pics, Vorenus, and muntions and Zombies! Can I be in this zombie project of yours ? Permission to join the Zombie Survival Team Can I have permission to join the Zombie Survival Team. Staff Sergeant Keith Johnson com link 03:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) hey thanks so much for your comments re: B3 Specter Dear Ajax, Thanks much for your exceptional and technical comments. I appreciate your considerations, and I'll admit the problems of inability of detection and also atmospheric travel had been particularly concerning to me. The original concept I had mentally for the B3 was that it was half-and-half metamaterial and then conventional stealth technology; the engines, sensors, et. al would be within the conventional stealth airframe while the rest was metamaterial; I'm still figuring out how to integrate detection capabilities. However, I think it would be reasonable that there was a preprogrammed flight path and there not need to be external detection ... although obviously, this would be extremely flawed and would not be practical for almost any kind of bombing mission where the target could move or mission conditions can change. I think a possibility is that there is an spatially removed temporal observer, perhaps a reconnaissance craft, and that communications between the two are through quantum entanglement, so that they can communicate with perfect silence. Qubit transmission through entangled photons has already been described by Sillanpaa et. al (2007) in Nature (Coherent quantum state storage and transfer between two phase qubits via a resonant cavity). Another solution is that there are retractable metamaterial surfaces; and that periodically, a metamaterial "shutter" is lifted from the sensor systems, to give the Specter an occasional glance at the battlefield, while exposing only a very small portion of hull for the sensor systems to operate. I also had extensive concerns about atmospheric operation utilizing a metamaterial surface, as high speeds may disrupt the metamaterial cloak. I had liberally assigned a top operating speed of 0.25 Mach in atmosphere, depending on atmospheric density on the planet being operated on, although I think it is a bit high. I think the metamaterial source papers describe the metamaterial as being a metal, so perhaps using osmium or iridium would enhance the durability of the shell; regardless, the bomber is not optimally intended for atmospheric operations except at exceptionally low speeds, and de-orbiting into atmosphere is impossible and must be accomplished with a carrier vessel to avoid loss of metamaterial integrity during re-entry. Good analyses, and I appreciate the input. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 04:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Requesting Permission to Splatter Zombie Brains, SIR! Question's in the title, resume for character is as follows; forgive my slight ineptness at current military technology: *Name: Samuel Lawrence Davis **Weapons ***Rifles: M4 Carbine w/ M26 Underbarrel Shotgun ***Shotguns: SPAS-12 ***Submachine guns: Uzi Submachine Gun ***Pistols: Desert Eagle Magnum Pistol ***Explosives: AN-M14 Incendiary Grenades, M67 Fragmentation Grenades ***Melee: Bowie Knife **Paraphernalia ***Clothing: Marine Combat Uniform ***Other gear: Thermal/Night Vision Goggles, Radio, Survival Kit, 30GB Creative Zen, Specially Designed 300GB Laptop **Specialty: Scientist, Pyrotechnics, Tactics... you know, brainy stuff BTW, any difference between your and Rot's groups? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Zombiezz Permission to Join? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:38, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Same with me. Plz! Oh pretty, pretty, pretty please?! JK! If you want to let me go ahead, I don't mind, and thanks for the allowinng of the Machina, the resistance didn't look to good. (No offense to Eaite.) How about Mk. IV? Nice and retro. Anyway, I have another question out of my bottomless pit: what happened, in Necrosverse, to Red Team after Halo Wars? Canon says they were present at the Fall of Reach. I can haz join? --The State(Decrees)( ) 21:13, 25 March 2009 (UTC) You probably already know its coming... Huh? Zombies? No, this isnt a request for an invite. I would just like to ask what has been going on with the zombies. I have seen the amount of people asking for invites, and when I came on the IRC and *name forgotten* found out I wasn't in the project, you and him got all hushy about it. If you dont want to tell me about it, thats fine. Just want to know. Blade bane 06:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) T.I.P I want your opinion on this article because you seem like a god around here. Respond on the on the ShoutBox please. I know Listen ajax, i will take the warning, but i want you to read this with as much sense of equality as you can gather. You are a smart person. I know that. You know that. The community knows that. I also know you are a nice person. ~Not as well known ;) I am very sensitive about what people say to me. I am quite aware that I am a kid, and that I may not be as smart as an adult, but I am still smart never the less. The reason that I take ageism so seriously is because I get it all the time. I think that you could appreciate that at the end of a long day filled with study and work, you dont want people treating you like a stupid piece of trash because of your age. **************** So thats it. I just wanted to let you know why I did what I did. I wont excuse myself, when I did that to kurt he called me an idiot and continued to insult me, and that it the price I will pay. Thank you for understanding, and yes, I am aware that there was no real point to this message. Blade bane 08:32, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Zombies Project Vehicles, misc Necros stuff, and pics Dark Edge The article never said that it could absorb plasma. Only energy... The others apparently can't read. As for the interception of energy, it's only luck. Of course no one can actually attempt and succeed into catching everything flying at the speed of sound or higher. Hyper Zergling 20:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Are you purpously ignoring me now? Can you read the edited article, and at least give me some feedback? Hyper Zergling 16:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I took that away to get your attention. At least give me suggestions...that's your and many of the other people's problems. If you're going to keep ignoring me, then I'll keep removing the template. Hyper Zergling 23:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Rip off master Hey i don't really know what to do to fix this but i did just add some things be cool if you could check these out they are bases and objectives. Also i lowered the importance of command posts. User:foodvacuum8000[foodvacuum8000 29 March 2009 Question related to Canon I was just interested to know if it would be considered against Canon if one of my characters was onboard the UNSC Spirit of Fire. I wanted him to be apart of Sergeant Forge's Unit, I would welcome any and all feed back as I do not want to break canon. Also I stubbled across the Zombies thing your doing and wondered if I could join. So anyway get back to me when you have the chance. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever11:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) S-IV Company Organization I know your busy, but could you answer one quick question? What role does the 1st Sgt. and Gunnery Sgt. serve in S-IV companies? (Btw, I'm drafting my WARDOG post) Question from a friend of mine A friend of mine, I wont tell you who (Cortezsniper) wants to know if you like him or not, because he thinks you hate him with out merit. NEED HELP NOW I cant upload pictures to place on my articles or anything. I think there is some sort of glitch on my profile or something. IRC Ban... It's Been a While... Hey, from what I know, you're online right now so please try to repsond to this message quickly. Anyway, I was wondering if I was allowed back at the IRC now. If not, please give me the date that I'll be allowed to return. Thanks, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) STILL NEED HELP!!! I noticed you were on, and you never got back to me on my dillema. I still cant upload pictures, and Its not my computer, I already did a scan. CC I'm honored. :P Wow, your giving awards to people for trumping us ? Its just an attrempt to get them to like you more, its psychology. No offense meant. Hannibal Militia Since I'm too lazy/busy with my SPARTANs to do anything with the militia, they're open to whatever things you wanted them to do back when I came up with them. If you need me to set them up in any set-up posts or anything I can do that as soon as I am able. Various Necros Queries #Restating a former question, would you mind if I use N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham for Necros as commanders of the USR Orbital Assault Operations and Fleet Security, respectively? #Since Nogard is a former Precursor, and the Necros are looking for the Crucible (or Crucibles, whatever the case may be), could Nogard be the one to lead the Necros to said location? After all, he would likely have knowledge of its' location. #If I can figure out how to make it work, do you think we could use voice clips for the Necros project? I'm very good with horrible, evil voices, such as Gravemind or evil maniacs ;P #Info on these please: M3B Combat Knife, M4 Tactical Knife, M11 Bayonet, M13 Machete, SOL Satellite, Skirmisher ATAV, Ranger LRV, Misanthrope LBW, Goliath HBW, Gaust Pistol Model-67C1, Argenta Fondera Pistol Model-4, Mako Machine Pistol Model-9A1, Gaust Submachine Gun Model-18, and Benvora Submachine Gun Model-19. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) IRC and Fate Okay, now you've banned me from #halopedia? You said I was a pansy, do you think I'm just gonna take it!? Whatever, look at this: your a dick get over it >.> M&T: shut the hell up you arn't funny you arn't cool your just an idiot stfu you are a twat go find a life but seriously Meat and Tater taters* just stop it you arn't funny and stopacting like your big and coo cool* Hey guys, if you don't like what he has to say then please just ignore his dumb ass. M&T, fuck you seriously... Fuck you to Fuck Capital, Fuckistan, Northern Fuckistani Republic. * TacSquad arrests MaT for high knavery so you should shut your mouth *** Meat_and_Taters was kicked from #Halo-Fanon by Ajax_013 Ajax_013 Those were a few of the many insults I received on the IRC when I got banned. I take back what I said earlier, you probably did look into the situation... you just didn't handle it like an admin should. If you don't let me come back, I'll show this to the other admins like Subtank and RR, the admins that actually don't abuse their power and we'll see what they think of this... You're really starting to push it with the IRC harrassment thing. When people are being bullied you do nothing, in fact you join in. You only do what you want to do as an admin and that sickens me. I don't even know why the people of Halo Fanon elected you. Maybe you weren't always like this. It's horrible to take the insults you and your senior users give out to me. I do what I do because I want to protect people from what you do to me. Nobody should have to put up with it and I've put up with it for long enough. You always say you uphold the rules... no you don't, you break them yourself and you bully people. I have been subjected to it and I've seen you do it to others. I'm tired of it. You've been getting away with your actions for a long time. You abuse and insult so many. You don't deserve what you have now, you don't deserve the authority you have. You have to earn authority by proving that you deserve it. You do not deserve it. Soon you'll find that all these years of insulting others will catch up to you. Your actions predict your future. It's funny how conduct works: just when you think you can't be stopped, you are halted. Your time will come and I hope you're going to do something about it. Until we meet again, The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well... when AR says things behind my back what do you think I'm gonna say? It's not like he had the courage to say that to me while I was present. As for the logs, I can't show you all of it. They're kinda' big... you should know that; and if your friends showed you the complete thing. You'd find that I tried to avoid confrontation until I figured ONI was just gonna keep pushing it until I made him stop. So... I made him stop. Then CT came in and took ONI's place in messing with me. So maybe you should do a better job next time. If Subtank hates me... I don't really care. Even if she does, I doubt she'll find what was said onthe IRC my fault. Same with RR. Yes, you really only ban the vandals and give out civilty warnings (to the people that you want to give them out to lol). Other than that, RR makes this place less of a hell hole and LOMI is the only one who fixes flaming. So I don't see what's so "ROFL my copter." Later, The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) More Necros SPARTAN-IV Request I wasn't sure where to put this, so I put it here. I am requesting that you let me use a SPARTAN-IV. I would also like to know if it would matter what the tag was. (For example, is SPARTAN F019 fine?) Thanks in advance. The grunts have their own crossing!? Halo:The Great War 00:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'm back from the dead Alright, I've sort of fixed up this article: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/XTH_Long-Ranged_Combat_Pistol. I'm just waiting for you to remove the "non-canon friendly" template. If it still doesn't work, then give me suggestions rather than dead information: there is a difference. If I went by the information you gave me, then the article's purpose would be destroyed. And also, this may annoy you: Do you remember when I had a weapon idea for Necros a while ago? Here's the actual article: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/%22Pheropsophus%22_Corrosive_Chemical_Weapon You told me you had a similar weapon, but I couldn't find one on Halo fanon to match with what you said, so here you go, not that you'd care that much. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Must I remove the template myself to get your attention? Sorry about being aggressive, but seriously. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Question If I made a UNSC program similar to the SPARTAN-II's, would that be bad ? Or could I do it ? I am asking because I have the entire program and page planned out in my head and I just want to make sure it is ok. Please reply soon, Lambda Organization Semi-Finished Well, I've updated the Lambda Company page, and have changed it. I've got members of Gold Team (of Spartan II Class III), wearing MJOLNIR Mk. VII, and members of Fireteam Romeo (tell me if you want fireteam renamed) wearign new SPI systyem, as platoon leaders and XO. For the GSGT, I've got a former marine turned special forces, who I plan to be killed off at Linna and replaced with my Desmond Blake character. Finally, my 1SGT is not filled, but I wish to use SPARTAN-038(III) for it (I have a comic concerning him in the making, done within 1-2 weeks). Essentially, hes a member of the S-II Class III program who had his whole sqaud killed off who went on a suicide mission and was stranded and wasn't found till the 2580s. Ta ta New Character Can I being in a character named Kevin Johnson for the Necros War? Staff Sergeant Keith Johnson com link 22:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) First Story Hey i'm new, I want to create my first story, is something diferent like the normal of creating pages like a lincense or something like that? - User:Flood12345 IRC It says that I've been banned from #halo-fanon. Mind explaining? LISTEN If you don't want me removing it myself, then help. You have done nothing other than giving me dead information and showing aggression. I've decided to lessen my hostility, so at least listen. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] That's what you get for ignoring me while I try to settle things peacefully. And at least I didn't make you die an embarrassing death. You have to admit, that was a good sketch; it was a pain in the ass to draw. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] MA1 Request I am interested in the whole idea of the Necros saga (storyline, campaign, thingy?) and was wondering if you would allow me to add onto it by writing an article about Misriah Armoury's first weapon: the MA1 series. It would be comprised of a "failed" MA1A Assault Rifle, an MA1B OICW and an MA1K Carbine. I also have made reference images of the latter two. Please contact me as soon as you can. BellicoseIntellect 22:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Would I be free to make an article about the Necros War? Meat & Taters Would he have any other reason to initiate personal attacks? [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] More SPARTAN-IVs I just created a trio of new SPARTAN-IVs for 1st Battalion's Bravo Company ( SPARTAN-B007, SPARTAN-B117, and SPARTAN-B096 specifically) and I just thought I'd let you know. (Just in case you needed to add them to the list-template-thing and anything else you would need to do.) Regards! Request Hey, I know you probably won't do this, but seeing the awesome image you've just made of Ajax, could you make one for my Spartan? I'm finding out it's difficult to get/make a pic of a Spartan doing an orbital insertion, so if you could just make a good pic of him free-falling down through the atmosphere, that'd be nice: one where he's falling down, it's day time, two Longswords flying down in the background, he has a parachute strapped to his back, and he's got a gun ready to use. Alternatively to the Longswords, you could show a space battle above him, but that'd probably be too much trouble; if you want to do it, go ahead though. If you could the pic, thank you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC) You wouldn't happen to mean this MC free-fall, would you? As for that other one, I'd be very thankful if you could get that for me. Now, I've gotta go play with some H3 screenshots: I think I found a form of trickery that'll look like a Spartan's free-falling. >:] --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:28, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, don't worry about it Ajax: I found the pic on Halopedia and Actene's gonna upload it here. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) In response to your comment about the S-ODSTs, this project has been a clan based project since halo PC came out and Dominick Borrego and I founded the clan, the copy you saw was put up by clan Forge person SgtSparta, there are copies put up by me, Dominik, and SgtSparta throughout the internet, and I'll be damned if I sit here and let you people butcher a nearly eight year old story of which my clan has parts of it's origins, I will not sign in here again! Vafanculo Bastinados! Necros I'm going to make some pages in Necros, including a group of SPARTAN-IV's. I just wanted to let you know. I also wanted to confirm whether I could make a short story about an encounter with the Necros (I would base them off of their data already on HF). BTW, I'm going to use Squad Manta, Ray Platoon, Easy Company for my S-IV's if you don't mind. Liek OMGZ WHAT THE DEUCE?! WHY DID YOU LIEK BAN ME?! ON #halo-fanon? ALL I DID WAS LIEK SHOW YOU LOVE! etc etc You get the point. {Hugs Ajax ;)) Joshua(Talk) 17:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Stuffzzzz #You gonna email me back soon? #Can I use the Sharquoi as an animal/still-clan-stage race in the USR? They'd be used as, essentially, expendable heavy weapons #Suggestion: think you could use pics of the deleted Stalker and Keelbug for anything? I got pics of them if you'd like them #Can you look over the Precursors for me, tell me suggestions? It's not yet finished, but it's doing pretty good. #Look at User:Ajax 013/Image spam#Old Stuffzz and tell me if it's all good to get rid of --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ''' 21:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC)